


Be Alive With Me Tonight

by acreativename9



Series: Mass Effect: Where Everyone Is Gay [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, Romance, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acreativename9/pseuds/acreativename9
Summary: Where it's the romance scene...but gay





	Be Alive With Me Tonight

It wasn’t long now. Joker told him that they were a few hours away from the Omega 4 Relay but when this close to a suicide mission, time seemed to speed up, giving him little time to check over the information stored in his datapads. The anxiety of knowing that he could possibly die, again, put him on edge, making him misread and reread sentences. Of course, it wasn’t the first time Shepard went into a seemingly unwinnable battle, but this time, he had something to lose. His newly given life gave him a perspective to life that he never seen before, it opened his eyes to the universe, to the worlds and people he meets. He strangely feels connected to everything.

And without a certain Drell in his crew to help him not lose himself, he would have been long lost. 

He and Thane formed a connection over the course of the mission, one that he had never experienced before. The fact that Shepard regained his life and Thane was losing his made the two realise how important the little things in life were.

It was almost as if the universe wanted them to meet, wanted them to save each other, and Shepard couldn’t be more grateful.

The sound of his cabin door opening caused him to turn around, and as fate would have it, there was Thane.

The look on the alien’s face tugged at his heart strings, “Thane?” He called out to him.

Shepard watched as the other walked towards him and stopped short of where he was sitting, “Siha, I-” He paused, before beginning to pace, “I have known I will die for many years. I’ve tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it.” He told Shepard, who flinched slightly at the mention of the other’s oncoming death. Thane turned away from him and continued, “You’ve helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We’ve righted many wrongs…I’ve spoken to my son.” Thane said, then turned back to face the human, “I should be at peace on the eve of battle.”

At that, Shepard abandoned his work to shoot up out of his seat and over to Thane, grabbing his hands, “Stop. Don’t give me a speech.”

Thane shook his head, hanging it slightly, “I’m ashamed.”

Shepard frowned at his tone and let go of one of hands to press it gently to his cheek, but Thane just grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

The human watched the important man in his life turned to face his desk and slam his fist down, “I have worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I’ve done. Prepared.” Shepard’s heart ached as he saw a single tear fall down Thane’s cheek, “I consider my body’s death, and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid, and it shames me.”

“Thane…” Shepard whispered, coming up behind him to place a hand over the clenched fist on the table. He could feel the tension unravel out of the Drell, who released his fist and turned his hand around to meet the pale skin of Shepard’s. He stood and moved around until he was facing the man. Shepard raised his hand, the other being held, to brush the tear off Thane’s cheek. He spoke, “Be alive with me tonight.” Softly, as soft as the kiss he placed on the other man’s lips as the two wrapped their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short but I'm still annoyed that Thane could have been bisexual but we didn't get the option.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes that are most likely there.


End file.
